A NaruHina Christmass
by Zorback32
Summary: This is a fallow up to the Pain Aftermath for the holidays it is my gift to my readers hope you enjoy!


**Christmas Specail.**

It has been little over 5 months since the events of the war and Naruto and Hinata were happily living in Naruto's apartment. Well almost happily. It was just a day before Christmas and Naruto had no idea what to get his precious Hinata and he was beating himself over it every time she was not around. As he watched her moving about the small little kitchen they shared it just made things even worse, _"dam it, I can't afford a good living area for her and Bolt and that's bad enough, but I can't even buy her a good present!" _He thought miserably as he looked at the contents of his wallet. All that was in there was some dust mites and what looked like a rather large spider who had made itself comfortable. _"Ech, and I need a new wallet." _Though he was depressed Hinata just kept smilling and prepared a nice hot breakfest with the little kitchen supplies Naruto had. She was still pregnant with Bolt but it seemed like she still had a month or two before he came so there was nothing to worry about, and Naruto had no idea how she did it, but 6-7 months pregnent and she still kept a very slender form and unlike other people her mood swings never affected Naruto and she was ways very kind to him. _"Man she is to perfect I don't deserve her." _Hinata looked over and saw Naruto was just staring at her and she blushed a little,

"Is something wrong Naruto-kun?"

Naruto grinned, "Ya we are gonna need to drop the kun sometime we are married now Hinata." Though being married at the age of 17 seemed a bit rushed, they knew they loved each other and besides they had their first child on the way so it was only logical. Nobody seemed to mind as it turned out Sasuke and Sakura would be getting married in spring Sakura was also carrying a little girl as it turned out.

Hinata turned scarlet, "then maybe I could call you Naruto-sema? Or...dear?"

Naruto nearly had a nose bleed she was so cute when she talked like that, "uhhhh you know what? You just say whatever you like ok Hinata?"

Hinata was instently relived, "thank you Naruto-kun!" Naruto shook his head but grinned, "oh! Naruto-kun I have to do some shopping today but when I get back I'll have a treat for you!" She said smilling.

Naruto was concerned with her going out by herself with her condition and all so he said, "you don't want me to come with you? I mean- he was cut off by her kiss,

"No silly you can't see your present as I buy it can you? Besides Ino and Tenten will be with me I'll be fine."

Naruto let it drop after that, he could not deny Hinata anything so he often lost when they argued, although when they argued it was more like Hinata submitting and then Naruto feeling bad so she won anyway. There were only two things he stood firm on which Hinata did not object too; the first was no secrets, and the second was she always had someone nearby when she went out until Bolt arrived at least. However when he heard her say present he got sulky again, remembering he had no idea what to get her and no money to do it with. "Hey Hinata- but just then there was a knock at the door and Ino burst in, fallowed by Tenten

"Hinata! Let's go before all the good shops are sold out!"

Tenten seemed to be struggling with her summoning scroll and said, "my Jutsu is not for shopping pleasure!"

Ino laughed, "but it's so covenient! Now we don't need to carry a bunch of bags!"

Hinata turned and kissed Naruto again, "we will talk tonight ok Naruto-kun?" He nodded but was a little disappointed and Hinata saw it, she looked him in the eye and smiled, "Hey I love you Naruto-kun don't forget that." And after she got her jacket she Ino and Tenten left for their days adventure.

X-x

Once the door was shut behind them Naruto let loose, "aggggggg! Why can't I get her anything?! I really am useless."

"Haveing present issues Naruto?"

Naruto fell out of his chair and yelled, "Kakashi-sensei! How many times do I have to tell you to use the dam door!"

Kakashi just kept reading his book not even looking up, "I simply came to wish you a happy holiday, however it seems like yours is not that happy." He said it so casually like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Naruto sighed, "I'm broke, I'm a mess, and I can't even give Hinata a decent place to live! What kind of husbend does that make me?"

Kakashi stopped reading, "Naruto, I think you are blowing this out of proportion, it's just a Christmas present, and don't you think Hinata loves you enough to like anything you give her?"

Naruto grumbled something that sounded like "Ya but still..."

"If Ya want you could always give one of my books." He said sarcastically. Naruto threw his chair at him and he bounded away saying, "don't think about it to much!"

Naruto went back to sulking, "I still want to giver her something she deserves...I know I'll go ask Sakura!" Hope restored he grabbed his coat and headed out the door.

X-x

"Soooooo Hinata what did you get Naruto?" Tenten and and Ino asked eagerly.

Hinata blushed, "oh just some ramen is all." Ino and Tenten's face's cracked like broken glass,

"What? That's its? Hinata come on! I know Naruto is dense and he would most likely be ok with ramen but seriously!" Ino said

However Tenten saw an uncanny smile on Hinata's face, "ohhhh you got him something else! Your face says it all!"

Hinata made hand singles for her to be quiet, "Shhh I'll show you when we get to Ino's." Once she said that they basically had to drag poor Hinata as fast as they could back to Ino's house. Before she showed them however Tenten said,

"Wait a second, Ino how about you show us what it's in that little bag you got at the book store first?"

Ino face turned bright red and she tried to hide her bag, "It's nothing! Just some reading material." She said. Tenten was not buying it,

"Oh? Let me see! I'll bet it's for Sai isint it?!" She finally got the bag and pulled out what was inside, "oh my, Ino how did you afford this?" What Tenten had in her hand was a little silver colored painting book, it had gold threaded lacing and in gold letters on the front said, "Your Drawing's Make me Come to Life." Ino grabbed the book and held it to her chest,

"Hey I said it was nothing!"

"That did not look like nothing! You want to give that to Sai don't you?" Tenten smirked.

Hinata smiled, "I think it's sweet Ino, I'm sure Sai will like it!"

Ino blushed then said, "oh Ya! Hinata show us what you got Naruto already!" With a little bit of effort, Hinata pulled something out of a bag she had brought from home, in other words she had already had the present she just needed a safe place to wrap it. Ino and Tenten gaped at what she had, "Oh Kami, Hinata it's beautiful, how long have you been working on that? Where do you find the time without Naruto seeing?" Asked Ino.

Hinata blushed a little more, "I've been working on it for a few months now, and I simply told Naruto it was for Bolt, he is really clueless and it was mean to play him like that but he will forgive me."

"He better Id kill for something as awesome as that!" Said Ino.

"You really think he will like it?" Hinata asked with a huge blush.

"Gosh dam Hinata by now he would like anything you gave him, but this he will want to throw you on the bed before it's fully open!" They noticed after that the room became much warmer and Hinata nearly passed out.

X-x

Naruto thought the best place to look for Sakura would be at the shopping center, if he saw Hinata or anyone else he would make himself scarce he had become quite good at it. He looked around the stands selling anything and everything and sighed, _"I can't even afford the most basic gift, man I suck." _He thought.

**"Geese kid you are taking this way to seriously." **

"Like you would know! You don't have to buy anything for anyone, especially not someone you love Kurama."

**"Meh true, however I do know you could most likely show up with nothing and that girl would still love you, I should know your kinda hard to not get used to."**

"Do i detect a hint of softness there Kuramam? That's so not like you."

**"Well don't get used to it, consider that my present to you, now if you don't mind I'm gonna take a nap, try to stop thinking so hard cause I have to deal with your thought process as well in here."**

Naruto tried to think less after that but of course thought more, Kurama had said exactly what Kakashi said, no matter what Hinata would love him. "That's why this sucks so much!" He yelled. Everyone stopped to look at him, he grinned akwardly and apologized. That's when he felt the punch of Sakura on his head,

"You really don't know how to shut up do you?"

"Ow! Sorry Sakura!" He looked away, "I'm just having a bad day is all."

Sakura decided to be a bit more considering of Naruto, him having a bad day before Christmas and (she would never admit this) but also married to the prettiest girl in the village? Something was up, "hey what's got Ya down? Did you and Hinata have a right?"

"No no! Nothing like that, she would win anyway, it just I can't think of anything to buy her. I'm broke, and I suck at making anything and she probably has something amazing for me." He sighed.

Sakura saw where he was coming from, "Naruto-

"Please don't say I could giver anything and she would like it, I know that, it's what makes it worse cause I can only give her crap!" He punched a wall as he said it. Then they saw Hinata Ino and Tenten nearby and Naruto pulled Sakura out of the way so they would not see them.

"Naruto what the- he slammed his hand over her mouth keeping her quiet,

"what are they loking at Sakura?"

Sakura stopped struggling and took a closer look, Hinata was gazing at something in a shop window. When Sakura saw it she understood why Hinata had stopped, the store was a jewelry store and in the window between the rings and bracelets sat a little heart shaped pendent that one could put a picture in. Hinata gazed longingly at it but was rushed off by Ino and Tenten. When they were safely gone Naruto let go of Sakura and ran in the store, Sakura was right behind him, _"idiot you just said you were broke! There is no way you could afford that!"_ But when she got in the shop Naruto was on his knees before the shop owner,

"Please I really need that thing in your window! I'll do anything for it!" He begged.

"Well how about buying it?" Showed him the contents of his wallet his head hanging low. The shop owner scoffed, "no money no deal!"

Sakura did not know why she was mad it was the shop owners right after all, maybe it was the way he said it along with the fact it was the Christmas season. "Now wait just a minute buddy!" She grabbed hold of the guys neck and pushed him back to Naruto. "Do you have any idea who this is? This is Naruto Uzamaki! Savior of the Leaf and the world, and that includes you! And here he is begging you on his knees for a stupid trinkit, now your telling me the only thing you want is money?! This guy only wants to give something good to the person he loves you jack ass!" She smacked him upside the head.

Normaly this particular shop keeper was a nice guy but the holidays were always a rush, it was not personal he just had his own problems. But when he heard what Sakura said and after that smack to the head he had a change of heart, "you really want that thing that badly eh?" Naruto nodded his head still hung low and still on his knees. The shop keeper thought for a moment, for one thing he did not want to turn away a hero especially during this time of year or everyone would hear about it and that could be bad for business. On the other hand he could not just give the boy an exspensive item like that but he also really wanted to help him out. Finally he said, "ok here is the deal kid, I'll give it to you if you unload my shipments and put them in the correct glass cases. But don't try swiping anything! I know what I ordered."

Sakura was gonna hit him again but Naruto stopped her and leaped for joy, "thanks a bunch old shopper geezer!" He summoned some shadow clones and got to work putting rings in the cases and bracelets on display. It was only the matter of an hour before he was done and walking out the store with his prize. "Thanks Sakura! Hinata is going to love this!" He said hugging her.

Sakura pushed him off her, she liked Naruto but hugging was a bit much unless she did it, "hey now I did not do anything so don't get all mushy with me."

"Sure Ya did! You got that guy to let me work for it! If Ya had not said that stuff I still would not have anything for Hinata!"

Then they went to a wrapping stand and got the pedent placed in a nice box and wrapped in purple paper. "You really love her don't you Naruto?"

Naruto stopped and looked at her, "More then anything Sakura, I would giver her the world if I could."

Sakura lightly punched him, "I'm sure she knows."

X-x

Naruto was happily walking back to his apartment when he heard a cry for help. He carefully put his gift in his pocket and rushed to see what was happening. He came around the bend and saw a group of ninja all jonnien level harassing Tamari. _"Wait why is Tamari here? And why is she not fighting back?"_ Naruto thought. Then he noticed that her tools were not with her and she was only in her casual winter coat. "Tamari look out!" He yelled and punched the nearest guy in the face. The others seeing they had company all attacked Naruto and Naruto called on some shadow clones. "One of you get Tamari out of here!" He shouted. Once they were gone Naruto could concentrait on fighting. He knew he could take them by himself but he wanted to get home fast so he booted up his sage mode. But he really did not need to, they soon realized it was Naruto they were fighting and ran as fast as they could, but not before one of them threw a frag bomb to help distract him. The bomb blew Naruto off his feet when it his his jacket, it was not deadly but it still hurt like hell. Then he remembered Hinata's present and reached in his pocekt and almost cried when he saw it. The bomb had crushed the box and runied the wrapping and when he opened it up the Pendent was shattered with chain that would go around the neck broken off and in little pieces. The color was scorched from the explosion and the pendent itself had broken into four little pieces. He fell to his knees and almost in a trance tried to put it back together, "come on stupid thing! I can't give you to Hinata like this!" But he only managed to make it worse because he was going so hard he put dents in the pieces. "Dam it!" He yelled and slammed his fists into the ground.

Tamari had made her way back to thank Naruto when she saw the state he was in she walked over to him and said, "Naruto you ok?" But when she saw to destroyed gift she knew the answer.

"I- all I wanted was to give Hinata one present and I could not even do that!" He started beating the ground again. But Tamari stopped him,

"Hey I don't know what this is about but you need to pull yourself together! Now come with me!" She started pulling on him but he made her let go,

"Knock it off Tamari I just saved your ass, so just go do whatever it is you came here to do and leave me alone!" He ran off before she could say another word.

X-x

Sakura had been on her way home herself when she saw Tamari, "oh hey Tamari! Did you come to see Shikamaru?" But she stopped herself when she saw the feint glitter on the ground. "Oh no is that-?"

"Ya it looks like Naruto went through a lot to get this for Hinata then some assholes broke it when he saved me."

Sakura was really pissed now, "Naruto was on his knees to get that thing, he was begging for Petes sake!" She tried picking up the fragments but Tamari shook her head,

"I thinks it's beyond repair Sakura, we should go try and find Naruto."

"Ya I'll go get the others."

"No if we do that Hinata will get worried." They heard a bag drop and looked around, there was Hinata with tears in her eyes she did not say anything but ran down the opposit street.

"Hinata wait!" Sakura called. She caught up and managed to restrain her but that did not stop Hinata from five ing her a fight,

"Let me go! Naruto-kun needs me! I have to find him!"

"Hinata think about Bolt! Your in no condition to be out here!" Sakura said trying to reason with her.

Hinata stopped after that and simply cried, "I did not know Naruto-kun was struggling so much just because of me. Oh I knew I should not have left him alone today!"

"Hinata it's ok we will find him, just go home and wait please."

"And you can go with her Sakura." And out of the back ally Sasuke appeared.

"No way I'm going to beat the crap out of Naruto when I get ahold of him for making Hinata worry like this!"

"Not in your condition your not, you are not that far behind Hinata, I will not let you risk both your life and our child's life, just because Naruto is being Naruto, do I make myself clear?" You see the difference between Hinata and Naruto arguments was they loved each other to much to stay mad for very long, the same could be said about Sakura and Sasuke except Sakura won the arguments because she was much more forceful.

"Oh and what you going to do about it Sasuke?!" She said. To Sasuke it looked like Sakura grew a few feet and she was on fire.

Sasuke just pouted, "fine do what you want but your staying with me."

Hinata softly spoke up, "U-umm Sakura-chan, if it's ok Id really rather not wait by myself if you could just come visit for a bit please?"

Sakura saw that Hinatas was basically pleading with her, so of course she said yes, which put Sasuke in a better mood, "now that that's settled, you two go wait at Naruto's I'll find him." He lept away and Sakura helped Hinata to her feet.

"Don't worry Hinata Sasuke-kun will find him."

"Y-yeah." To herself she said, _"Naruto-kun what's wrong?"_

X-x

Naruto ran off into the woods and finally out of breath sat beaneth a tree, "aggg I can't go back now, not without something!" He looked around hoping a gift might fall from the sky but it never did. He pulled out the picture of him and Hinata they had taken that fall, Hinata was of course radiant as always; she wore her regular jacket and was happily clinging to Naruto's arm and Naruto was blushing rubbing his head. _"Sigh* I don't deserve her, she could have married some rich guy and be set for life, but she choose a loser like me."_

**"Kid I told you if you start thinking like that I'm gonna take over now what the heck did you do this time?"**

"You mean you did not see it? Good Kami kurama! I was was just in a flight!"

**"Oh that? Ya I felt a on edge but thought you could handle it so I slept right through it. Now what woke me up was your dam thought process, I told you I get your thoughts as well."**

"Fine." So Naruto showed him the memorie of what happened and Kurama growled,

**"Really that's what this is about? Move over kid I'm taking control."** Before Naruto could object Kurama made his (Naruto's) body move and cut a large branch off a tree. Then he used some chakra and made a Rasangan and held it at an angle near the branch. Then useing his own chakra he made Naruto's nailes extend like claws and quickly cut away at the wood. When he was done Naruto was holding a home made pendent just like the one in the store. But this was much more simple the only defining features about it was the wood looked very well polished and the little bit of string Kurama used made it wearable. **"Now shut up and let me sleep, I know we work together now but your still so dam annoying."**

"I can't give Hinata this!" It's not pretty enough!"

**"That's your problem but you have something now so zip it or next time I'll try it on your face."**

**X-x**

He was soon fast asleep and Naruto sat there staring at what he made. For one thing he was surprised Kurama had a talent like that always being stuck inside someone's mind and he was greatful but he was still sad. He heard some foot steps and saw Sasuke approach,

"Naruto...what the hell are you doing out here?!" He said. Naruto expland what happened right up to that point, and Sasuke took the pendent, "so that fox has a talent for making things."

**"It's Kurama foolish Uchia! And if you were not this kids friend Id rip your throat out."** Kurama said through Naruto's mouth.

Naruto came back under control, "sorry about that, but he does not like being called the fox if Ya could not tell."

Sasuke shrugged, "that's beside the point, you have a gift now and Hinata is waiting for you, are you that concerned about what to give her?"

"You don't understand! I'm nothing and she is everything, smart, talented, pretty, rich, I know why she loves me which makes it all the worse that I can't giver her anything!"

Sasuke sighed, "let me see that picture Naruto, and look the other way." Naruto did as he was told and Sasuke continued, "think about it this way Naruto, I often asked myself why you would go to such great lengths to save me, I tried to kill you and everyone else on one or more occasion but you still sought to help me. It blew my mind, then when I realized what I had been doing was wrong and set out on my plan to be hated by everyone and tried yet again to kill you, you still tried to save me. That's what Hinata is thinking, she does not care that your not rich, she only cares about you and she wants you to be happy. When you are sad like this, she is sad in the same way you were sad when you had to fight me. I know you think that makes it worse but it does not. It makes it better because the fact you don't have much to offer means that you will offer Hinata everything, just the same as you would do everything to save me back then." He handed Naruto the pendent and saw that Sasuke has opened it and managed to perfectly fit the picture inside. Naruto stared at Hinata even in just a picture she was so beautiful it made his heart ache, he stood up and wiped the tears from his eyes, "thanks Sasuke, I'm gonna head home now before I give Hinanta a heart attack from worry."

Sasuke stood as well and bumped his fist with Naruto, "next time it will cost you."

X-x

When Naruto made it back to his apartment he found Hinata sitting at the table crying her eyes out. And Sakura was rubbing her back trying to console her. As Naruto walked in Sasuke gave Sakura a sign they should leave and Sakura just gave Naruto the "Your gonna get it later" look. When the door closed behind them Naruto slowly approached Hinata, "ummm Hinata?"

Faster then light she grabbed his arm and pulled him down to her level, "Naruto-kun did I do something wrong? Why are you upset? Am I not good enough? Is it-

Naruto stopped her by hugging her, "no no Hinata! Don't ever think that it's your fault! I was just being stupid that's all."

Hinata was instently relived, "oh thank goodness I thought I made you upset. Please Naruto-kun tell me what's wrong." Naruto let go of her and said nothing. Then Hinata got an idea, "I was going to give this to you tommarow but it looks like you need it now."

Naruto was afraid to open it because he knew it was probably something fantastic that he could never afford and sure enough it was. What Hinata had got him was the same outfit his father had worn as the fourth hokage, except it was tweeked more for Naruto. Instead of white the main colors was black and instead of red lettering they were bright yellow with the Uzamaki clan symbole in the middle of the back. When he saw it he was just in awe, "Hinata you made this?"

Hinata blushed, "I thought the color might look better on you, do you like it?"

Naruto got up and hugged her, "I love it Hinata!" But then He let go of her.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Hinata...are you really happy with me?"

"What are you talking about Naruto-kun I love you!"

"But I'm poor, dense and a show off, I can't provide you with anything, for Kami sake we are living in this old ass apartment!" He slammed his fist into the wall, fell to his knees and cried, "I can't give you anything Hinata! I don't deserve you, you would be better of with someone else!"

Hinata saw something fall out of Naruto's pocket she picked it up and saw it looked like the pendent she had been gazing at earlier, but when she looked inside she saw the picture and on the inside of the opening it read, "I will love you forever Hinata!" Hinata went over and knelt beside Naruto and pulled his head to her chest and stroked the back of his head, "no Naruto-kun i would not be better anywhere else but here with you, because I love you, besides..." She lifted his head and made him watch as she put the pendent on, "I love this more then anything a fancy jewelry store could sell, because it's from you!" She kissed him and his tears began to dry, they went and laid on the bed holding each other close, but it was not just them, all around the village people were sharing their love and joy. Sai opened Ino's gift and kissed her then and there, Sasuke gave Sakura a single cherry blossom flower that bloomed even in the cold. Kakashi got his the latest book from Guy and they had an excellent time reading it with some sake. However nothing compared to what went on in a little apartment that Christmass eve.

"I love you Hinata, merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Naruto-kun!"


End file.
